Like a Circle in a Spiral
by King in Yellow
Summary: Like a wheel within a wheel... It is a terrible feeling to think you can't trust one of your children. Of course, some children are more trustworthy than others... Trust and verify. The twins are in their mid-teens. Best Enemies series


Disney owns everything. NoDrogs created the twins, I changed their origin.

**Like a Circle in a Spiral**

"Red Fox to Kermit, any confirmed visual?"

"Will you knock-off the spy talk, Kim? They aren't out of Laser City."

"Kermit, you're not treating this situation with the appropriate seriousness. The party was supposed to be over five minutes ago."

"Cut the kids some slack. It takes them awhile to turn in their gear. And you're supposed to be here to take your turn."

"There was an accident on tenth--"

"And you stopped to help? You're Global Justice, not a traffic cop."

"I didn't stop to help, but traffic was all tied up."

"Well, you need to get here and-- They're leaving."

"Do you have the Mighty Ear™?"

"Yeah, but someone is yakking too much for me to hear anything?"

"Kasy or someone else?"

"Someone else, you."

Kim hung up. When she arrived at Laser City Shego and the party-goers were all gone. She waited impatiently for a call and answered on the first ring.

"Where are you?"

"Most of the kids went home. Five went to the The Roasterie for coffee."

"Who's in the group?"

"There were two guys from our synagogue, and a boy and a girl from another synagogue."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I don't know the names of the other two. It was the Swartz boy and Sam Honig."

"Sam is too old for her, he's almost eighteen."

_"Like that matters to hormones."_ Shego thought.

"The Swartz boy… Is he the one who…"

"Is gay, yes. Nice kid. He'll make someone a wonderful wife one day."

"The other boy, the stranger - body language towards Kasy?"

"I couldn't tell. He had his tongue in the other girl's ear." Shego gave directions, and two minutes later Kim took a turn. It was still early and Shego found a drugstore for things needed at home.

Shego made her purchases and examined products promising to cover the first gray hairs until the phone rang. "They've left The Roasterie, Sam volunteered to walk her home. He suggested the long route back through the park."

"Don't like the sound of that. Nothing wrong with the park, but she didn't get those bruises on her throat two weeks ago from walking."

"She said no. Tomorrow's a school day and she said she needed to get home and finish homework."

"She told us she'd finished her homework! We wouldn't have let her go to the synagogue's teen party if we knew that."

"You never lied to your parents?" Kim asked.

"Nope. I was going to ask if you ever lied to yours - but I remember a certain Halloween."

"Drop it, and we need to be careful tailing her home so we aren't too obvious. They're walking down Oak."

"I'll relieve you in a minute. Let me make sure Jane is all right."

Sheki answered her phone on the third ring.

"How's the job going?" Shego asked.

"Someone is getting tired."

"Jane wearing you out?"

"Eemah! Jane is tired. I'm glad you called - let me put her on."

"Eemah?" came a child's voice.

"How you doing, Squiddo?"

"I love you!"

"Love you too. You being good for Sheki?"

"Yes."

"Great. See you in the morning."

Kim and Shego shadowed Kasy and Sam all the way to the front of Casa Possible. There was no passionate kiss. There was no kiss at all. She gave him a quick hug and ran in. The Mighty Ear™ had revealed no intimate conversation on the way home, they had talked about biology class - and even that was in terms of dissection and not reproduction.

Kim parked her car, and joined Shego in hers.

"I feel ashamed doing this," Shego admitted.

"So do I. Our parents would've never done it to us. Even if they should've followed you."

"I was a good kid, utterly dull. But our parents never had calls from other parents, concerned because they heard their daughter was running wild. At least no one ever accused me of running wild."

"Probably a stupid rumor, some kid jealous of the fact Kasy is popular."

"Maybe, but trust and verify."

"Well, with Kasy home early, Sheki watching Jane, and Jane in bed - what should we do?

"Coffee sounds good. Columbia to Kenya?" Kim nodded and Shego put the car in gear.

Kasy picked the phone up on the second ring.

"Crimson Dynamo and Green Tornado are going out for coffee," Sheki reported.

"You sure?"

"Heard them talking with my Might Ear™. I'm done, the Littlest Ninja needs to go to bed."

"See you on my way out?"

"Probably. You owe me!"

"I know, I know."

"And you'd better be home by midnight."

"I will; just leave the back window unlocked so I can get in."

Kasy considered telling Sam to confirm she had snuck out of the house to see him, but decided against it - he might become curious about what she had actually done and ask questions. But she should tell Jason to keep it quiet. She would never be able to get Sheki to cooperate if the dark haired girl knew she was seeing Jason.

--The End--


End file.
